Super Basketball League
}} The Super Basketball League , often abbreviated to the SBL, is the pre-eminent men's semi-professional basketball league in Taiwan. It was founded in 2003 and considered by many as the successor organization to the short-lived Chinese Basketball Alliance , a men's professional basketball league that existed from 1994 to 1999 in Taiwan. Current clubs Currently there are seven teams competing in the SBL. They are as follows: * Bank of Taiwan (臺灣銀行) * Dacin Tigers (達欣工程) * Kinmen Kaoliang Liquor (金門酒廠) * Pure-Youth Construction (璞園建築) * Taiwan Beer (台灣啤酒) * Taiwan Mobile Clouded Leopards (台灣大雲豹) * Yulon Luxgen Dinos (裕隆納智捷) Champions Champions and other postseason finishes are listed below: MVPs and other notable players The winner of the Super Basketball League Most Valuable Player (MVP) award is chosen by reporters. The recipients of the award are listed below: Guards * Chang Chih-Feng (張智峰): 6'0", one-time champion, one-time regular season and finals MVP, two-time All-SBL Team, one-time Defensive Player of the Year, two-time steal champion * Chen Chih-Chung (陳志忠): 6'0", four-time champion, one-time finals MVP, three-time All-SBL Team, one-time Defensive Player of the Year, one-time assist champion, one-time Sixth Man of the Year * Lee Hsueh-Lin (李學林): 5'9", four-time champion, one-time All-SBL Team Forwards * Chen Hsin-An (陳信安): 6'5", two-time champion, one-time regular season MVP, one-time finals MVP, one-time All-SBL Team, one-time scoring champion * Lin Chih-Chieh (林志傑): 6'3", two-time champion, two-time finals MVP, one-time regular season MVP, three-time All-SBL Team, two-time scoring champion * Jonathan Sanders (桑德斯): 6'7", three-time All-SBL Team, three-time rebound champion, two-time assist champion, one-time Fighter of the Year (年度最佳鬥士) The SBL Fighter of the Year award is distinct from the MVP award and is not created regularly. It is a rough equivalence to a sportsmanship award and would be given to the player who has won the most Fighter of the Week awards throughout a season when a yearly award is officially created. This has only happened in the 2003-2004 and the 2009-2010 seasons where veteran point guard Chou Chun-San (周俊三) and import forward Jonathan Sanders won the respective awards. The league has never explained the rationale behind its decision to create the Fighter of the Year award in certain seasons but not the others. * Tien Lei (田壘): 6'8", one-time champion, three-time regular season MVP, three-time All-SBL Team, three-time rebound champion, two-time scoring champion, one-time steal champion Centers * Tseng Wen-Ting (曾文鼎): 6'9", four-time champion, two-time finals MVP, one-time regular season MVP, four-time All-SBL Team and Defensive Player of the Year, six-time block champion * Wu Tai-Hao (吳岱豪): 6'8", one-time champion, one-time All-SBL Team, one-time block champion Women's Super Basketball League (WSBL) There is also a Women's Super Basketball League (WSBL) in Taiwan, which comprises the following four teams: * Cathay Life (國泰) * Chunghwa Telecom (中華電信) * Taipower (台電) * Tai Yuan Textile (台元) See also * A-League (second tier) * Chinese Basketball Alliance (CBA) External links * Yulon Dino Official Site * SBL official site * Taiwan Beer official site * Videoland Hunters official site * YMY official site * Taiwan Hoops * Asia Basket * High flying hoop dreams: A brief history of the development of basketball in Taiwan (in English) Notes Category:Super Basketball League Category:Basketball leagues in Asia